


You Heal My Charred Heart

by sunshine_kitcat (moonkevin)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Cute, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, I Tried, Im sorry he had to die, Im sorry to my prompter, Just hang with me, Lion's Arch (Guild Wars), M/M, Minor Character Death, Political Parties, Sparring, Sylvari (Guild Wars), Vampires, strangers to enemies to friends to lovers, they're called vampires anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/pseuds/sunshine_kitcat
Summary: “Hey, beautiful. Wanna go somewhere?” Donghyuck slurs. As soon as he says it, Donghyuck regrets it. You’re flirting with a stranger at a regal party thrown to celebrate something important, his brain yells. But he’s hot, Donghyuck argues back. True, but you need to get off him, his brain yells back. But he’shothot, Donghyuck counters.“Thanks, but no thanks. What did you have to drink any way?” The cute stranger replies patiently, gently peeling Donghyuck’s limbs off of himself. Nooooo, he thinks. Yeeeesssss, his brain thinks back. Stupid brain.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, dojae if u squint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	You Heal My Charred Heart

There are only two things in the world more exhausting than trekking through the Crystal Desert to Donghyuck.

Guild Parties, and Guild Parties that were thrown by Taeyong.

It’s not that Taeyong is particularly bad when it comes to throwing parties. He’s just a bit detail-oriented. Actually, make that a lot. Donghyuck hears about the party 2 weeks before preparations happen, and he had 2 blessed weeks to ignore his impending doom. 

Unfortunately, all good things must end.

The week before the party is a haze. Donghyuck remembers racing back and forth between the market and the Guild Hall about a million times a day and having to hang crates and crates of decorations up. Sure, having a large guildhall is useful and all, but decorating it is just plain  _ exhausting. _

Under normal circumstances, Donghyuck would be allowed to sneak into the kitchen at night and annoy should-be-on-night-shift Doyoung into making him food. But with Taeyong’s million pairs of eyes and endless high-strung nervousness, Donghyuck has even lost his nighttime snacks. 

It was so simple back then.

Oh, how times have changed.

At the very least, the week had an end. 

On Sunday, in the dead of night, a very unnecessarily formal party was thrown, right in the heart of Bloodtide Coast. The star covered skies were dim tonight as if even the stars were attending the party. The faraway shores and pirate-infested beaches seemed to quiet down, as they probably have heard about the large Guild Party going on. When you have such a large gathering of renown heroes and adventurers, it’s best to stay down for a night. Inside the party, however, not a single beat of silence is observed. Illusionary servants of the Guild buzzed about, serving up platters of delectables. Guests chattered and made small talk, with dozens of echoing remarks about Neo Guild’s humongous headquarters and star-dazzled lineup. Donghyuck himself is bombarded with questions and eye-fluttering suitors. A million people in the world he could get, yet Donghyuck turns down every one of them. The invisible winds play the orchestra of enchanted instruments, and the great celebration of Guild Merging commenced under hopeful smiles and unrestrained enthusiasm. Heel scratches and shuffling dresses accents every staccato of the music, and tinkling crystals of the chandelier above create the soundtrack of the party. Dozens of guests come and go out of the hall and into the gardens, where fireflies and fairy lights adorn the grandeur cherry blossom tree. A fine specimen, enchanted to bloom all year long. A symbol of eternity and protection. The reputation of one of Tyria’s most prestigious guilds.

After entertaining his one million and fourth overestimating mother, Donghyuck simply collapses into the couches. They weren't supposed to be a part of the decor, but Taeil had at least been useful for suggesting that.

“Champagne?” A voice calls out. Donghyuck waves it off, thinking it’s just another party-goer trying to get his attention. 

“Don’t have a choice Hyuckie.” The voice says again, and Donghyuck finally looks up. He’s greeted by Jeno, in his fancy suit and styled blond hair. His stupidly fit limbs and idiotically tall frame plops down next to Donghyuck, making the couch pillow bounce a little. Stupid Norns and their stupid tall people. Donghyuck isn’t prejudiced, but he is rather annoyed at Jeno stretching over his head to grab things just to spite him.

“What do you want.” The orange hair boy groans. Jeno chuckles and hands him a drink. They down it like a shot, much too tired to care.

“Have you talked to the guys we’re Guild merging with? Vision, I mean.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“Of course I did. If they’re to be fighting with us, I’d like to at least know who they are.” Jeno nods, humming low in his throat.

“Good. Because I tuned everything out. Mind refreshing me on them?” Donghyuck stares at Jeno for a total of three seconds before smacking him on the shoulder.

“You idiot.”

“Hyuckie you say that like, 5 times a day to me. Get new insults.”

Donghyuck, regrettably, spends the next half hour debriefing and introducing all 6 members of Vision to Jeno. Jeno, like the ungrateful stupid Revenant that he is, does not thank Donghyuck. Instead, he replies rather rudely.

“Aren’t there 7 of them? In Vision?” Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“I’m not you Jenjen, I know how to count.” Jeno squints at him suspiciously.

“Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure you missed someone.” Donghyuck sighs. He did not, for a fact, miss anyone. There’s Kun the motherly ranger Guild leader, Ten the mischievous thief, Sicheng the cute necromancer, Lucas the oversized warrior, Kunhang the slightly oddball engineer, and Xiaojun the childlike Elementalist. A guild of sylvari, who was unfortunate enough to all be turned by the Elder Dragon Mordremoth. Normal Sylvari were mostly plant, with a slight hint of extra greenery, but those turned by Mordremoth seems to resemble human in alarming ways. Their neon-plant-turned-flesh skin was sickly pale, and they never quite looked human nor sylvari enough. Distrusted by their own kind, and eyed warily by the rest of the world. At least Vision had each other, and their reputation and methods of handling things built enough of a life for them. The world called their half-Sylvari half-Human state Vampires, like the half-dead half-living creatures from stories Charr parents tell their kids before going to bed. 

“You did miss someone. There are seven of them, I know that for sure. Who, on the other hand, I can’t say for sure.” Jeno muses. Donghyuck takes his sudden leap in fancy vocabulary as a sign that Philosophy drunk Jeno is coming out, so he quickly takes his leave. He’s not missing anyone. Besides, there were at least 50 other people at the party. It wouldn’t be surprising if Jeno accidentally mixed someone up with a Vision member. Donghyuck looks straight ahead, only just noticing that his vision has gone a little blurry. Without knowing it, he walks straight into someone.

“Woah! Hey uh, you okay there?” The beautiful stranger asks. Donghyuck’s alcohol altered brain registered an ethereal face and a deep, sultry voice, so it automatically shuts down.

“Hey, beautiful. Wanna go somewhere?” Donghyuck slurs. As soon as he says it, Donghyuck regrets it. You’re flirting with a stranger at a regal party thrown to celebrate something important, his brain yells. But he’s hot, Donghyuck argues back. True, but you need to get off him, his brain yells back. But he’s  _ hot  _ hot, Donghyuck counters.

“Thanks, but no thanks. What did you have to drink any way?” The cute stranger replies patiently, gently peeling Donghyuck’s limbs off of himself. Nooooo, he thinks. Yeeeesssss, his brain thinks back. Stupid brain.

“Some champagne. Nothing heavy.” Donghyuck giggles, voice way too slurry to be comprehensible. This is why we don’t trust Lee Jeno, his brain chastises. For once, Donghyuck agrees with his brain.

“Nothing heavy? You smell like Norn ale. Please don’t tell me you got a drink from a Norn. They don’t have livers.” Amazing Stranger sighs and drags Donghyuck to the garden doors.

“Let’s get you some fresh air.” He says. Ah yes, fresh air. So amazing, so breath making, so... so... fresh.

“Sounds nice.”

The stranger, as it turns out, is extremely good at sobering people up. A few well-timed face-smacking branches of sickeningly sweet cherry blossom and too many stomach twisting pastries later, and Donghyuck is sober enough to at least stop slurring. He finds it that the stranger is Yangyang, and that he did, in fact, forget someone from Vision. But it’s not like he’s gonna admit that to Jeno. Nope, no way in hell. 

“So you’re a vampire?” Donghyuck asks soon enough. Yangyang visibly tenses up at that, and Donghyuck starts to feel bad. His plant-like hairstyle lights up neon red, like most Sylvari hair does when they’re on guard. Ah shit. He was doing so well too.

“What about it.” Yangyang hisses. Donghyuck starts stuttering.

“N-Nothing! I-I was just... uh, asking! No harm.” He squeaks. For all of Donghyuck’s great smooth talk capabilities, Yangyang makes him flustered in ways he never thought was possible. Now, staring at the glaring Sylvari, all of Donghyuck’s charisma melts into a puddle at his feet.

“You know, just because you people are all mighty and powerful, doesn’t mean you get to judge. You fucking people are the reason why I’m not even allowed to go into town without a “sanctioned watcher”.” Yangyang spits. Donghyuck gulps. He knows he isn’t at fault here, but the whole problem with how Sylvari Vampires are treated is a touchy subject he never should have breached. Unfortunately, instead of apologizing, his stupid fucking mouth ran on.

“You’re one to talk. You’ve known me for what, 3 seconds and you’re already categorizing me as ‘stupid, insensitive asshole’? Shame on you. No wonder you people are looked down on.”

You fucking idiot. Donghyuck’s brain sighs.

Yangyang, expectedly, stands up and storms away. But Donghyuck’s stupidly idiotic drunk mind thought it would be a good idea to follow him. He grabs at Yangyang’s wrist, and the younger whirls around and slaps him.

You deserved that. His brain remarks.

“You people and your stupid stereotypes! Looked down upon? Do you think that’s something we’re proud of? What do you know about struggle and prejudice, Mr. Dual class high ranking human noble? You and your fucking Elementalist and Mesmer training outs you on everyone’s favourite list, and that makes assholes like you! Insensitive, imbecilic, ignorant fools.”

Don’t respond, a desperate brain calls.

“Well, you’re a fucking asshole too! If your story is oh so tragic that I can’t even understand then go cry me a river. Let’s see if I give a damn then! You can’t just assume I’m an asshole just because I asked you a fucking question!”

You imbecile, Donghyuck’s brain sighs.

“IT WAS A TOPIC BOTH GUILDS AGREED NOT TO TALK ABOUT!”

Frankly, he has a point.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Donghyuck yells at himself. Yangyang, obviously not a mind reader, does not understand the concept of a stupid brain.

“Ah shit. No, it’s not—“

“You want me to shut up? Okay your highness, have it your way. I knew merging was a bad idea from the start.”

And with that, Donghyuck watches as Yangyang storms away again. The garden is quiet, eerily so. Donghyuck risks a glance at the windows and finds that the party is still ongoing, meaning no one saw them.

Well, almost no one.

Because as Donghyuck makes eye contact with a fuming necromancer, he silently prays to Dwayna for protection. His own body might be his worst enemy, but Renjun is downright terrifying.

You brought this on yourself hun, his brain chirps.

“I hate you.” Donghyuck mumbles.

Stupid fucking brain and stupid fucking Guild Parties.

.

.

.

& &

{ R - R }

.

.

.

“...and then he just stormed out! I didn’t even do anything wrong Injunnie!” Donghyuck whines. The tavern is empty, save for a few early morning coffee comers. Of course, coffee is only served for guild members, so Donghyuck does, in fact, know everyone present. Chenle and Jisung behind the counter, playing a weird hand game with the coffee beans, making a soft rustling noise. Jungwoo is in charge of music for the morning shifts, and his favourite jazz songs play on the enchanted instruments. Out of the corner of his eye, Donghyuck can see Yuta and Johnny engages in a rather heated discussion Taeyong is trying to break up. Taeil, on the other hand, has a recording crystal in hand. Donghyuck will have to ask for that recording later.

“What I think is that you’re too blunt.” Renjun interrupts his meaningless narration. Donghyuck frowns.

“Am not. He was a Grade A Asshole.” Renjun sighs and shakes his head.

“Racism is frustrating for people. And the whole Mordremoth situation—“

“The vampires.”

“—is only making things worse. You are simply adding fuel to the fire. Don’t. You can’t expect him to say sorry and be sincere if you won’t swallow your pride and apologize too.” Renjun sighs, clearly exasperated. Well, excuse Donghyuck for being somewhat logical here. Yangyang was terrible, and he should be the one to apologize. Somewhere in Donghyuck’s gut, the annoying voice of ‘he’s right, you know’ pipes up. It only ever takes Renjun’s side. Even his own mind is against Donghyuck at this point.

“If you don’t apologize, I’ll cut off your allowance on coffee.” Renjun deadpans. Donghyuck, the caffeine-dependent maniac that he is, gasped loudly.

“You wouldn’t.” He hisses, but Renjun only smirks.

“Watch me.”

.

.

.

& &

{ ~ o ~ }

.

.

.

Donghyuck finds Yangyang in the Guild Arena, as expected. The latter is chipping away at practice dummies with rains of arrows and practiced ease in his acrobatic movements. Donghyuck takes a seat on the stands and just stares at the absolute villain he has to apologize to and finds it hard to make comprehensible thoughts. His mind chatters with annoying (endearing) thoughts of how the Sylvari male looked so good in his undershirt and combat pants. His boot barely ever touches the ground, flying across the arena as the Ranger glances at Donghyuck. For a brief second, they make eye contact and Donghyuck feels all sense of anger washing away. Despite his rather rude shouting at the party, Donghyuck can’t help but find the other male positively adorable.

You picked a good one, he compliments his brain.

Don’t fuck it up, his brain replied back, just like the supportive mind that it is.

“What do you want?” A voice interrupts his train of thoughts, and Donghyuck looks up. Yangyang is in front of him, gulping down a water skin. Donghyuck clears his throat.

“Nothing. I was coming here to train and saw you instead.” The Mesmer manages. Donghyuck may be able to craft lies, stories, lives and even sentient illusions, but Yangyang was another level of amazing. The boy’s mouth corners twitch, as if a smile was threatening to form.

“Get out of my face then.” Yangyang cuts his daydream short, and Donghyuck practically jumps up. He can lose a potential friend, but he absolutely CANNOT lose his coffee privileges.

“Wait!” The human cries. Yangyang pauses only for a slight second, but Donghyuck is fast enough to catch up.

“I’m here to apologize.” Donghyuck wheezes. Dwayna, this kid can speed walk.

“For what? Guilty conscience? I thought you insensitive peo—“

“Please shut up and just listen, okay? I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’m sorry for talking about something I shouldn’t have, but I was practically poisoned by Norn Ale. My brain to mouth filter—“

“—doesn’t really work then.” Yangyang finishes for him. He flicks his hands and wrists away, and Donghyuck notices he’s accidentally been holding the Sylvari’s hand this entire exchange. He blushes as he pulls away.

“I meant is nonexistent, but I like your version better.” Yangyang rolls his eyes.

“You’re ridiculous.” Donghyuck puffs out his chest.

“Excuse me? You’re talking to the first-ever champion of the Queen’s Gauntlet below age 22. The first-ever solo challenger to defeat a boss in boss blitz all on my own. The—“

“Full offence but I feel like I’m being threatened by a pancake right now.” Yangyang cuts in. Donghyuck’s face beats tomato red and he throws a friendly punch.

“I’m scary.” The Mesmer/Elementalist whines. Yangyang falters for a second, and an expression of something similar to fondness takes over his face.

You’re just seeing things, he told himself.

“Uh huh. Yeah sure. I’m absolutely terrified. Please don’t, uh, set me on fire.” Yangyang snickers. Donghyuck snorts at the comment.

“Not intentionally Plant Boy. I have other ways to torture you.” Yangyang raises an eyebrow.

“Is that a challenge?” Donghyuck grins.

“You bet your sorry ass it is.”

.

.

.

& &

{> O m O}>p= - -

.

.

.

Donghyuck gasps for breath. His eyes scan the arena for any sign of the elusive Ranger he was training with.

“Too slow!” A voice yells from above and Donghyuck barely had enough time to clone himself and roll backwards. He wings his staff in a wide arc, blocking the hunting dagger thrown at him. Summoning a wave of fire, Donghyuck focuses on the heating air around him. He pulls a block of earth and surrounds the heating air in a shell of Earth before letting out a loud roar and pulling out illusionary copies of himself. An arrow pierces through the top of his shell, and Donghyuck grins.

“Oh really? Or maybe it was perfect!” Donghyuck yells back a taunt. He hears Yangyang’s soft chuckle in the winds, and instantly locks onto the noise. Sending his illusions towards the dark shadow, Donghyuck opens his cocoon of heating air ever so slightly. The dark shadow leaps away at the sight of the illusions and Donghyuck is lucky enough to catch a tuff of brown hair between the lighting of the arena. A loud yelp echoes from Yangyang’s side of the arena, and yet Donghyuck’s winds tell him it’s the opposite side of where his illusions are trained at. Perfect, just as planned.

A loud cracking sound crackles from behind Donghyuck, and he whirls around just in time to see an arrow fly in. He mega heats the earthen cocoon of air and the arrow instantly burns up. And yet, the shooter was nowhere to be found.

“Why don’t you come in Plant boy? Scared?” Donghyuck teases, echoing his voice with the winds. No response. Hmm, it seems Yangyang has figured out his strategy. Smart plant. Donghyuck stays silent, ignoring the crackling sound of hot air around him. He focuses on the running river under the arena, slowly pulling strands of ice from them. He listens for any sound of movement, but it seems Yangyang is still for now. The icicles finally make it above ground, and Donghyuck envelops his illusions in an icy shell. Protection, just in case Yangyang draws his bow. That is, assuming he hasn’t already. 

Suddenly, a loud slam happens outside. Donghyuck turns towards it, eyes searching for what caused the loud noise. Two of his illusions are fading on the ground, icy shell completely shattered. He quickly calculates the trajectory of where the arrow came from and looked towards it. Yangyang is smirking at him, finger on his lips. He’s standing on a pedestal of plant, which honestly looked odd. A plant standing on other plants?

Logically, or even instinctively, Donghyuck should taunt him again, or at least attack. Yet, standing on the nest of branches and leaves, Yangyang looked like an angel from above. His secretive grin is Cheshire-like, with his bow slung on his back and no weapons in sight. His silky hair falls perfectly on one side, and coastal afternoon winds ruffle through it. He looks like a kite, steady on his perch and swaying only ever so slightly. His eyes are a brilliant shade of blue, which was odd since it was usually black. Blue meant magic was being used, but Yangyang is a magic-less class. A ranger, at that. Where did the—

Oh shit. The spirits of the wild. Angry spirits of creatures he’s slain before, chosen and willing to serve their slayer. 

Stupid ranger magic.

Too late, Donghyuck tries to remake his cocoon and burn through the oncoming spirits. They’re immune to it though, being dead and all, and soon his armour is cracked in too many places. Donghyuck fights sword-to-claw with two bears and a wolf at the same time, slashing wildly and using water magic to redirect the icicle shards at where he hopes is Yangyang. In reality, Donghyuck is probably aiming at some poor, unlucky tropical bird. He barely throws off the lion on his back when he sees his earth shell breaking completely. A flurry of birds screeches and flaps their wings, throwing the winds into chaos. Donghyuck claws at the air, trying to regain control. Too late did he see the Mordemorth Vinewraths. They pulled him down, clawing at his body as he starts to drown in the suffocating spirit air.

“Uncle!” He yelps, tears stinging at his eyes as he struggles to breathe. Almost instantly, the spirit disappears. Donghyuck tries for a shaky breath, but his falling body meant the air was moving much too fast. He twists around, trying to summon the winds again, but his limbs feel like lead. He’s about to write his own memoir when a body intercepts his fall. The air is knocked out of Donghyuck’s lungs as soon as he sees his saviour, and his cheeks heat red as he regains his breath. He buries his face into his arms, and Yangyang only chuckles as he sets Donghyuck down.

“How come you’re the flying one and I have to catch you, Sunshine?” Donghyuck flushes at the nickname.

“Sh-shut up.” Yangyang only grins.

“Awwww so cute. Is wittle wukie embwawessed?” Donghyuck flushes an even deeper shade of red. His rosy cheeks are hot as he finally sees Yangyang in the soft afternoon light. The other boy looked ridiculously good, hair messy from the fight and clothes ragged thanks to Donghyuck. His smile is teasing, and yet his gummies are showing and it’s positively adorable. Sunlight lands on his leaf-like (were they leaves? possibly) eyelashes and it sends a soft feeling down Donghyuck’s spine. Not chilling, tense or warning. No, it was like…

Like love.

But he wasn’t in love with Liu Yangyang. Nope, not now, not later, not ever.

“Shut up.” Donghyuck says again, voice a lot steadier and a lot less panicky.

Unlike his heart.

“Wanna grab something to eat? I know a place and I’m absolutely famished.” Donghyuck grins, putting on his best flirty voice. Yangyang, bless him, agrees.

Shut up heart. You are NOT in love with Yangyang.

.

.

.

& &

{ u w u }

.

.

.

“When you said ‘you knew a place’ I thought you meant like, a casual place.” Yangyang deadpans as he sits down. Donghyuck peeks over the menu and meets the younger’s eyes.

“What do you mean?” He asks. Yangyang rolls his eyes.

“Crow’s nest tavern? The fanciest place in all of Lion’s Arch and a close contender for all of Tyria?” Donghyuck shrugs.

“Doie-hyung and Jae-hyung own this place. Guild members get free food.” Yangyang stares at him.

“This was not mentioned when we merged guilds.” Donghyuck hums.

“It probably was. You might’ve heard it if I wasn’t draped all over you and rambling like a drunk man.” Yangyang snorts.

“You were drunk. And you’re like, 21.” Donghyuck hisses.

“I will never become a man. Ew.” The music changes to a happier tune, and suddenly, the fairy lights switch on. The two boys look off of the terrace, taking in Lion’s arch at night. The docks have finally slowed to a stop, and yet Trader’s Forum stays as busy as ever. Dots of lights splatter across the city like paint on a canvas. Starry night skies blanket the city in a comfortable hug, and Donghyuck suddenly can’t help it think about how Yangyang would feel if he hugged him right now.

“Is this a date?” Yangyang suddenly pipes up. Donghyuck returns his attention to the sheep-like shy boy in front of him and smiles.

“Only if you want it to be.” Yangyang smiles and oh gods that smile is beautiful every time. His lips slowly spread and his teeth start to show and then his gummies and and—

Slow down. Breathe. Okay, you’re okay.

“Okay then. It’s a half-date.” Yangyang smirks and oh my gosh this smirk is pure danger. Donghyuck is 127% gone for this boy, and he’ll be ready to fight anyone who tries to hurt his precious lil’ bulb of sunshine.

“Half date?” Donghyuck chuckles. Yangyang giggles too, sounding like fairies in the wind.

“A half date. A date that’s not really a date. At least, not yet.” Donghyuck raises an eyebrow.

“I suppose I’ll have to make it a full date soon then.” Yangyang smiles.

“I suppose so too.”

They chatter on into the night, before and after the food arrives. Donghyuck finds out that Yangyang is rather fond of chicken for some reason, and in return, Donghyuck shares that he is secretly afraid of crows. Before long, they’re the only guests left at the tavern. They’re about to bid Doyoung and Jaehyun farewell when the eldest male suddenly remembers something.

“This came in for you yesterday Hyuckie. It’s just the regular bull crap. I’ve burnt the screaming spell of for you.” Doyoung hands him a letter and Donghyuck tenses up at the sight of who it’s from.

“B-but it hasn’t been a month yet.” He whispers. Jaehyun pats his back comfortingly.

“They’re trying to get an answer. Don’t respond Hyuckie. Just prove it to them at Crown Pavillion.” Donghyuck nods with a shaky breath. He waves the older couple goodbye as he and Yangyang leave the tavern.

“What’s going on Hyuckie?” Yangyang asks. On one hand, Donghyuck’s heart leaps at being called Hyuckie. On the other hand, his childhood memories start to resurface. Sighing, Donghyuck looks at Yangyang.

“We’ve got a long walk home. I’ll tell you the story.”

.

.

.

& &

{> p n p}>

.

.

.

Donghyuck’s story starts sadly.

He’s born into a loveless family, with parents married by arrangement. Instead of an unhappy arrangement, they simply found a compromise in the idea of a perfect child. 

Donghyuck’s early years are filled with lessons and practice. Endless magic tapping and energy channelling. Days of illusion summoning and restless endurance training. His studies revolve around the court, or as he calls it, how to become a Grade A Robot.

His parent’s voice of disappointment and disapproval is all he hears for 15 years of his life. Lee Donghyuck was the spitting image of a robot at this point, and nothing could hope to breathe life into it. The technologically obsessed Asuras would celebrate in his presence. He’d be like an interesting toy.

Empty.

Dreamless.

Vacant.

No better than a golem.

At 16, Donghyuck found his escape.

A festival, to celebrate post-war with Zhaitan. It was a happy day, except Donghyuck felt hollow. He envies the Sylvari. A Sylvari has their dream, a guiding teacher to their life. They also have their Wyld Hunt, which is their own calling towards the world. Donghyuck, on the other hand, had nothing. At least, he met Mark that day. A sylvari, whose Wyld Hunt was to find hollow shells and teach them what the world was truly like. 

Donghyuck felt like a Pity Project, but he accepted nonetheless.

His travels in Sylvari land taught him the magic of the elements, and Mark guided him through navigating his emotions. Pent up anger and confusion became happiness and acceptance. He realizes that the real Donghyuck is dramatic, fierce and passionate. Like a butterfly after the cocoon, Donghyuck takes off. He travels the world with Mark in tow, teaching others how to feel and reminding others of hope in the world. The Scarlet Wars was a horrifying event on the world the year Donghyuck was 19. The day he became 20 was a quiet affair. A skirmish into Lion’s Arch, with nothing to greet him in lieu of a ‘happy birthday’ but war and fighting.

Mark wishes him a happy birthday that morning.

Mark wishes him 80 happy birthdays in advance when he takes his last breath that afternoon.

Donghyuck, broken with grief, returns to Divinity’s Reach at the footsteps of his parent's door. They take him in, and soon his days are filled with scoldings and lessons again. 

At age 20, Donghyuck is the most powerful Mesmer and Elementalist in Queen Jennah’s Court.

At age 20, Donghyuck is reduced to a golem once again.

His first time at Crown Pavillion, he defeats Boom Boom Baine the bandit all by himself. The queen offers him a spot as her personal guard, and his parents jump at the opportunity. Donghyuck, on the other hand, had other thoughts.

They argued for days, all of his parent's reasoning being how he can marry the queen’s daughter and become King. It doesn’t matter if there’s no love. If you are at the top of the hierarchy, you must make sacrifices after all.

Donghyuck, for all his years travelling with an older brother he never had, finally though for himself.

He said no.

And now he has to find someone else within a year or his entire life is forfeited.

Should be easy enough.

.

.

.

& &

{ / - _ - }/

.

.

.

“That’s....”

“Horrible? Terrifying? Scary?” 

“Unforgivable.”

Donghyuck snorts.

“That’s an understatement.” Yangyang frowns. He suddenly stops, which prompts for Donghyuck to stop too.

“Come here.” Yangyang opens up his arms. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, which only brings a faint smile to the sylvari’s lips.

“Hugs makes everything better.” He reasons, and Donghyuck feels ridiculously in love.

“Okay.”

It was true.

Hugs make everything better.

  
  


Especially Yangyang hugs.

.

.

.

& &

{ o u o }

.

.

.

When Donghyuck comes too, his physical exhaustion melts away. All that’s left on his mind are the words of disappointment in the letter his parents sent. There was no way he could just forget them, was there? No matter who he defeats, no matter what he does, no matter where in society he’s managed to claw his way up to, it’ll never be enough. He’ll never be enough. 

In some ways, Donghyuck wishes he was still brain dead.

“You’re up.” A voice calls out. Deadpan, almost. There’s an underlying tone of hurt and sadness, but the anger in the words leaks through Donghyuck’s closed eyelids.

“Who are you?” Donghyuck groans as he pushes himself up. He’s wrapped in a blanket, all soft and warm. But the stinging atmosphere chills the tropical climate of the coasts to subzero.

“Yangyang.” The voice snaps, and Donghyuck’s eyes instantly snap open too.

“Oh, hi.” He manages, pushing himself into a standing pose and immediately collapsing. He’s still asleep physically, it seems.

“Don’t move. I’m here to make sure of that.” Yangyang spat. Donghyuck frowns at the harsh tone.

“Why are you so angry!” Yangyang scoffs.

“Oh gee. Why AM I so mad? I don’t know, maybe because my friend has been gone for 5 entire days without proper supplies? Or a note? It took us 5 fucking days to find you, and Renjun found you in three. He doesn’t tell me shit though, because I apparently wouldn’t understand your problem.” Yangyang glares at Donghyuck.

“Which, by the way, aren’t even your parents. It’s you and your stupid ass. It’s you and your stubborn ass trying to prove to them you’re greater than the next asshole in Divinity’s Reach. You brought home a partner before right? Why don’t you just go find another one?” Donghyuck opens his mouth to speak, but a death glare muted any words that fumble out of his lips. There’s no wind, no wave no nothing. Just silence, and Yangyang’s words.

“You’re killing yourself! Training night and day for a stupid competition to show your parents that you’re what, independent? The fact that you’re killing yourself right now means the opposite. Without them, you’d be nothing. No goals, no dream, no fucking anything. Just an empty shell who follows orders. Do you even think about the rest of us? The ones who care about you? Your guildmates? Your companions? Or are you so single-minded you’ve gone dumb with the thought of proving it to your parents?” Yangyang explodes, yelling getting louder every second. Donghyuck hangs his head in shame. The words tear at him in ways that hurt a million times more than Renjun, Jeno or Jaemin could ever. 

“I-“

“Shut up. I’m not done.”

Donghyuck closes his mouth. Tears build at the corners of his eyes.

“Fucking people-pleasers, except you’re only intent on seeking acceptance from your assholes of parents. And for the others? Are we only your friends because you insulted us and made us your guilt projects? Are you THAT ignorant and insensitive? Why are you so intent on pleasing your parents? They’ll never understand.” Yangyang shouts icily. He opens up some food for Donghyuck, but looking at his hands, Donghyuck can’t help but fear what Yangyang might do to Donghyuck right now if tempted.

“I’m not your guilt project. And if it’s so important, why don’t you go find someone else already? Why go through all this trouble when you are mister little perfect who mom and dad love?” Yangyang glares. 

“You’re a fucking coward Lee Donghyuck. I can’t believe I ever considered you.”

Considered me for what? He wanted to scream, but the words stick at his throat. It was painful. The words were painful in every sense of the world, as a part of Donghyuck was taken and torn up by the Sons of Svanir. A single leaf falls from the tree, and it catches on fire. From then on, a forest fire happens. His parents were the first domino. Yangyang is the entire trunk.

It hurt, unbearably so. But it was true.

“Pathetic.”

That’s all he is now.

Pathetic.

.

.

.

& &

{ * O n O }

.

.

.

Donghyuck knows that he probably should be sleeping right now, or at least resting. Instead, he hacks away at illusionary Destroyers after Destroyers. If he can’t find a partner worth his parent’s approval, then he’s got to make it up by proving that he’s strong enough by himself.

_ Whack! _

The illusion breaks and 5 more emerges. Practiced movements and quick steps let Donghyuck cut through three of them easily with his sword. He summons a block of earth and sets it on fire, throwing the fireball at the Illusionary Pyroxis. The hardest challenge at Crown Pavillion. His only hope at winning the bet.

_ Why don’t you just go find another partner? _

Donghyuck hacks away at an illusion, spamming the but of his sword into its skull and whipping out his staff in record time. He summons a hail of Storm Fire and leaps away as illusions melt away. Yangyang’s words bite at him in ways he’s not keen on admitting. Why doesn’t he go find another partner? Two weeks ago, he’d still be trying to convince Renjun to come home with him. To keep a platonic relationship. Renjun, the smartass, would say no, and Donghyuck would try again the next day. But two weeks ago, Yangyang and he were acquaintances, at best.

Two weeks ago, things were simpler.

_ Whack. _

A shattered illusion slams against the wall, and Donghyuck throws a web of bouncing orbs into the enemy ranks. His feet scurry up created stone paths and his hands move to grip at his sword. Blades stick out of the ground, and clanging sounds of illusionary weapons colliding echoes through the arena. The starless sky seems to frown on Donghyuck as he pushes his body more and more.

_ You’re killing yourself! _

Why do you care? We’re not friends. Donghyuck thinks bitterly. The thoughts claw at his focus, and he nearly loses his footing. Fake Pyroxis hops away, and Donghyuck curses. He drops down low and prepares for another charge.

_ I’m not your guilt project. _

You never were. You never fucking were. Donghyuck cries out into nothingness. The fading silhouette of Yangyang storming away on the night of the party returns, and it strikes a chord in Donghyuck’s shattered heart.

You never were a fucking Guilt Project.

_ Why are you so intent on pleasing your parents? They’ll never understand. _

You don’t get it. You won’t ever get it! You don’t have asshole parents you tree brain. You have a loving family and a loving race. No expectations and no mould. You’re free to make mistakes and learn, while I don’t. Donghyuck screams into the void. His heart cracks a million more times at the memory of Yangyang’s tears as he yells at Donghyuck. 

Please don’t be sad.

_ Why don’t you just find someone already? _

Because I want you. Donghyuck sniffles. His tears roll down and mix with his sweat. His limbs turn numb, and he collapses in the middle of the arena. The illusions all break, and Donghyuck just lies in the middle of the ground weeping.

He wants Yangyang. Yangyang and his adorable smile. Yangyang and his perfectly-sized hand to envelop Donghyuck’s. Yangyang and his deep, soothing voice that calms Donghyuck in ways he’s never known before. Yangyang, his stupidly perfect being and his soulmate-like chemistry with Donghyuck in a fight.

Thinking about it now, Donghyuck realizes that they weren’t conventional at all. Enemies to acquaintances to friends to a weird sort of limbo where all Donghyuck can feel is longing. Longing for Yangyang to hug him for long hours at a time. Longing for his probably soft lips to be on Donghyuck’s. Longing to hold his hand and cry on his shoulders after a hard day. Longing to share laughter in the dead of night, days away from any possible danger. Longing for love. Longing for Yangyang. But he’s not in love. And that’s the worst part. He’s in love with what could be and what a relationship with Yangyang could feel like, but two weeks isn’t enough. It never is enough.

It hurts so much to know that just a week ago, he felt like the most special person in the world to have Yangyang wrapped in a tight hug. Now, he had never felt so unwanted by the world. His broken butterfly wings creak in the howling winds, and a storm sweeps through his weary body.

Too much and too little, all at the same time. For a brief moment, Donghyuck wonders if anyone even cares about him anymore. If there is any light that remembers him if he falls into the dark shadows of his mind. He wonders if even the dark will remember he exists.

_ Do I mean nothing to you? I care about you because you’re my friend. _

Friend.

There it is. 

That cursed word.

Why’d it had to be you? He thinks bitterly. The wind turns stale and cold as if even the world has no pity for him anymore.

You deserve better Yangie. Not me. Not this mess.

You deserve the world.

Not me.

Never me.

.

.

.

& &

{ T m T }

.

.

.

Soft.

Softness is all that can be felt.

Soft, yellow rays of sunlight that filters past the curtains. Soft, velvety sheets under soft fingers. Soft, slightly hot breath on the back of his neck. A pair of eyes flutter open. The songbirds chirp cheerfully outside as if nothing had happened last night.

_ Last night. _

A yelp. A boy nearly falls out of the bed, but a pair of firm arms caches him.

“How did I get here?” Donghyuck asks, eyes blinking rapidly to clear his vision. A grumble comes from behind him, a hot breath still very much on his collarbone. It’s strangely domestic, yet perfectly comfortable. A breath so foreign, yet the thick pair of arms around his waist and neck feels like home. Donghyuck finally takes a look around. Familiar furniture and lighting tell him Donghyuck is in his Guild dorms, but the foreign arms tell him otherwise. His eyes sweep the room for signs of indicating where he is, before finally landing on a scribbled out note.

_ Talk, you idiots. Yang found you passed out in the arena and we brought you back here. - Jaemin _

Yang.

Yangyang.

Wait.

“Yangie?” Donghyuck croaks, wincing at how raw his voice sounded. The breath on his neck stills, if only for a few moments.

“Hyuckie,” Yangyang replies softly. His voice is husky and raw from sleep, yet it sends chills down Donghyuck’s spine. For once, Donghyuck tries to be logical.

“Why are you here?” He asks, painfully aware that his heart his racing at a million miles an hour at the realization that Yangyang has one arm around his waist and another looped around his body.

“You wouldn’t let me go. Your sleepy death grip was iron.” Yangyang mumbles, burying his nose into Donghyuck’s collarbone. His breathes are even warmer now, and Donghyuck feels the younger’s hair tickling his ear.

“That sounds like me.” The Mesmer finishes lamely, earning a quiet chuckle from his crush. They fall back into a comfortable silence, and Donghyuck puts his arms onto Yangyang’s in comfort. He pushes himself backwards, into the warm embrace of Yangyang. He feels a kiss on his collarbone, and they gradually trail up his neck and onto his ears. Normal Donghyuck would be freaking it and micro-analyzing it. Current Donghyuck is quite slow on the uptake.

“Stop overworking yourself Hyuckie,” Yangyang whispers low in his ears. With the tingling sensation on his ears, Donghyuck realizes that he is in his undergarments and pressed up against Yangyang’s bare (slightly planty) chest. At least the other had pants on.

“I need to prove myself to them though.”

“Collapsing in exhaustion won’t help.”

“Then what will?”

Silence.

A beat passes, and the songbirds have stopped singing.

Another one, and the gentle breeze that was ruffling the curtains pass by completely.

A third one does the same, and Donghyuck is about to pipe up when Yangyang wraps his arms tighter.

“Wanna run away?” Donghyuck frowns.

“Where?”

“Anywhere.” A hum of contemplation.

“Why?”

“To getaway.”

“From what?” Yangyang sighs.

“From life. From parents and prejudice. From training and killing and fighting and all of it. Just the two of us. I know a good spot up in Snowden Drifts.” Donghyuck hums in thought. Maybe, this is what he needs to finally move on. Maybe, his heart will let him rest after this.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

And it was okay. Unspoken apologies and unvoiced reassurance was made, and in that one morning, Donghyuck decided to leave his brain behind. A trip for his heart. Not for his brain. His tears come from his heart, and it was all because of this boy. Now, it was time for Yangyang to clean up his own mess.

  
  


.

.

.

& &

{ u w u }

.

.

.

When Donghyuck fell in love for the first time, there were no fireworks. It was different from every emotion he had, and it was pleasurably beautiful. Yangyang pulls him over snowy hills and icy lakes, defeating nearby local vermin and spending nights in each other’s arms. Donghyuck’s favourite sound in the world is Yangyang’s morning voice, and his favourite sight is Yangyang. There were no butterflies in his stomach that one night. It was just a campfire, burning high and strong like a thousand torches as he looks at Yangyang. Three, simple yet inconceivably difficult words tumble from his mouth, and Yangyang only smiles gently in return.

He knew.

He knew all along, and yet he waited patiently for Donghyuck to know too. He knew he loved Donghyuck ever since they first locked blades, and he knew Donghyuck loved him before Donghyuck knew it himself. On the terrace of Crow’s nest tavern was where the proposal was going to happen, but Donghyuck’s little problem got in the way. It doesn’t matter now.

It a landscape of white and white, a duo of two boys snuggle impossibly close. Like flower petals in the wind, their love is carried on and on forever. When it lands, it lands gently and softly.

There were no fireworks or butterflies.

There was only the overwhelming feeling of right when Yangyang presses his lips against Donghyuck’s. Soft, warm, planty, perfect.

It was Yangyang.

It was all Donghyuck wanted.

They journey for weeks, popping in and out of homesteads and fortresses, spending days in the woods at a time. Only with Donghyuck protecting the chickens lost in the forest and Yangyang scaring away the crows that venture near. Only with each other and a full backpack of supplies.

Only with joy.

Donghyuck spends days sometimes just in Yangyang’s arms. He spends entire days staring at the perfect boyfriend anyone can ever have in front of him and realizes why they call it falling in love. It’s not a crash, it’s not a slide, but a fall. His cliff gets steeper with every action Yangyang makes. The way his gummies bare outwards when he smiles. The way his doe-like eyes shimmer with innocence and awareness at the same time. The way his hands maneuver around his bow. How his lips purse when he’s concentrating, or how his breaths turn slow every time he’s focused. How his heartbeat is constant, despite Sylvari not supposed to have hearts. How his fleshy chunks blend perfectly with his planty chucks, and Donghyuck is able to admire and immerse in it all. How his arms are just the right size to fit around Donghyuck. How his height is perfect to kiss Donghyuck on the nose, and how Yangyang is the perfect size to manhandle him gently. How his hands fit into Donghyuck’s perfectly, and how his silky glow-in-the-dark plant made hair attracts moths like streetlights. It’s like an entire world exists around Yangyang, just for him. And of all the people he can invite, Donghyuck is the one he chooses. The sun to my world, Yangyang called the orange-haired boy. The world to my sun, Donghyuck called the silver-haired boy.

Love was gentle, for once in a lifetime.

Love was a fall into the never-ending abyss. At terminal velocity most of the time, with only soft breezes and whistling air to keep you company. But at the same time, you can fall together. Here in Yangyang’s tight grip, Donghyuck just knows.

He’ll never have to fall alone.

His partner.

His lover.

His soulmate.

His life buddy.

Perfect.

  
  


.

.

.

& &

{ ^ w ^ }

.

.

.

The Festival of the Four Winds. 

A celebration of friendship, unity, strength, courage and peace. 

For an event with such a dark history, it sure was bright.

Yangyang laughs at him when Donghyuck voices out his thoughts.

“Tough luck Sunshine.” He had said simply. Donghyuck opens his mouth to retort or complain again, before ultimately being yanked away to the Dolyak races.

“Why are we racing with the slowest, laziest creatures in all of Tyria?” 

“Because why not?”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too Sunshine.”

It takes all of Donghyuck’s willpower to not punch Yangyang.

They spend that night at one of the nearby sea spirals. Nightly fireworks crackle above them, creating a symphony of love and harmony. The colours were brighter than that of a rainbow, and Donghyuck is reminded of an old human myth.

There once existed two humans. They fought and fought, like cats and dogs. A never-ending strife, but it was an annoying constant in life. Then, one day, they got tired of it. The villain called quits on it, and the hero was quick, albeit reluctant, to agree. They made up, and together, they found each other at their worst and best. It was a story of how two humans found guidance in Lyssa’s temple of beauty. She had helped them forget the past, and let them realize how precious the present time was. Present time was a gift, and not enough people recognized it.

In some ways, Donghyuck thinks of him and Yangyang.

Two ends of Tyria, riddled with views and biases, tragic backstories and ridiculous controlling figures in their lives.

They were so different, yet exactly the same. Just like the two humans. 

The night went on quietly, and if you asked Donghyuck what the fireworks were like, he’d tell you about sitting on Yangyang’s lap at the time.

It felt like safety, like a net of protection and gentle caresses. His arms are warm, albeit riddled with leaves, and his legs were just the right size for Donghyuck to squeeze himself between. Lazy kisses and hooded eyes from exhaustion and joy-filled the night, as the two intertwine in every way possible. They wake up in a heap of limbs, vulnerable to the world outside, yet neither could complain. They were like ocean waves. Always crashing, always moving, always running. But yet, they always came back.

Holding Yangyang felt right in unexplainable ways. Being held by Yangyang was infinitely better.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

.

.

.

& &

{ \/ W \/ }

.

.

.

Charge. Left. Right. Roll. Block. Jab. Swing. Back up.

The chain of commands echoes in Donghyuck’s mind as the doors to the arena opens up. Crown Pavilion is stocked with people from all over Tyria, looking for a glimpse at the Guild Reps this year. The walkout is torture, and the Queen’s speech was worse.

Fire. Ice. Shell. Illusion. Shatter. Wind. Lava.

Yangyang’s hands find his in seconds, and intertwined fingers reassure him of their plan. Donghyuck sighs in relief, eyes wandering the crowd for a sight of his parents. And by that, he means his actual parents, not Johnny and Taeyong waving that ridiculous sign.

“Ready?” Yangyang whispers. Donghyuck squeezes their untwined hands in response.

“Always.”

At the sound of the loud war horn, the entire group of assembled Guild Reps scatters. Most head to Willy the pirate or Justiciary Hablion for easy prey. After all, the Boss Blitz was still race. If you can’t kill the champions fast enough, it’s worthless. 

Luckily, no one was suicidal enough to go for Pyroxis.

Unluckily, Yangyang and Donghyuck have planned their entire attack on being suicidal.

Pyroxis is a mega Destroyer. If the harpies and lave vents and trolls and fiery pits of hell weren’t terrifying enough, Pyroxis stood in the middle of it all, scorpion-like limbs burning the ground wherever it walks. Lava spews from its inner body, creating a rejuvenating bath for the Destroyers. For Donghyuck and Yangyang, not so much. Its claws and fangs are impossibly sharp, like he was ready to slice up some challengers and eat sushi at the same time.

Hopefully, Yangyang and Donghyuck can avoid the, ah, sushi outcome.

The moment Pyroxis sees the duo, it lets out an ear-splitting roar, revving up the crowd and turning the commentators' attention onto them. Good exposure for the guild, and fighting conditions for them. Sacrifices are always to be made.

“Stick to the plan!” Yangyang yells as he notched an arrow. Donghyuck takes first leap, pulling out his sword in favour of the melee range. He’s quite worse at the sword compared to the staff, but Mark’s sword-fighting lessons on the road weren’t a total waste.

Mark.

His spirit hovers over Donghyuck reassuringly, as if whispering instructions and praises into his ears every time Donghyuck lands a blow. Pyroxis tries to snap him up in a bite or a snip of its claws, but Donghyuck summons the winds every time it gets to close. Toxic fumes blow from the monster's nostrils, and his winds can’t blow away all the soot as he fights.

Thwonk

Pyroxis screams in pain, two rather large and impressionable plugs up his fuming nostrils. Yangyang and his impeccable aim. Coupled with a few of Kunhang’s strangely specific weapons and tools, and you’re in for a bad day. On the plus side, Donghyuck can breathe through his nose now. On the bad side, Pyroxis is starting to breathe with its mouth. Donghyuck grits his teeth and makes a final leap towards the monster. He slams his sword down onto its fangs, using the extra boost to lift himself up and onto its back. Donghyuck calls forth all of the ice magic he knows and freezes up the vulnerable spot between its scales along its neck. He encompasses himself in an earth shell, and watch as the ice solidifies. Yangyang and Donghyuck’s Illusion keeps the creature busy, and when he’s certain the ice is solid enough, Donghyuck pulls his illusions towards the creature. Leaping off of the beast, the wind carries his shell away as Donghyuck slams his hands together. The illusions shatter, creating explosions all around the icy spot on Pyroxis’s back. The champion Destroyer howls in pain as it’s armour cracks, but Donghyuck can already see it start to reform.

“Yang!”

“On it!” Yangyang leaps in, dual daggers in his hands. He stabs at Pyroxis from every direction, darting at blinding speeds around rock spires and sticky outer bits on the ground. Donghyuck takes a deep breath and concentrates on all the fire around him.

Think of a cup of water. You’re taking the fire, liquifying it and then consuming it. 

Shut up, Mark. You and your stupid common sense got into my brain. Donghyuck thinks angrily, but he still takes a deep breath. He imagines the cup to be the earth shell he made, and he redirects the lava around Pyroxis into the strange chalice. Donghyuck finally gains hold of the full bucket of lava, and he grits his teeth in concentration at the task. He watches as Yangyang attacks the now vulnerable Pyroxis. Spirits of the Wild flood into the arena in tsunamis and they overtake him soon enough. With a final cheer from the crowd, Yangyang tears the creature’s head off. The illusion of Pyroxis shatters into shards, and the Destroyers disappear one by one too. But Donghyuck wasn’t around to see it. As soon as the battle was over, his mind gave in, and he started falling. 

Blackness fills his vision, and Donghyuck slowly flutters his eyes close.

The last thing he knows is Yangyang’s soft kiss on his lips and warm arms around his body.

Stupid plant.

You love that plant. Mark argues in his brain.

Shut up. You’re dead. Donghyuck chides back. His mind wanders to his parents. Surely, they’ve seen this right? They’ve seen Yangyang, the amazingly smart fighter that he is, in action. If they don’t even accept him like this...

Time to dump your parents. Donghyuck’s brain-slash-Mark muses.

About fucking time. They were always horrible chefs, leaving everything they touch Charr-ed (even the Charr guests who came over. Those poor, big felines). Donghyuck has been no exception. 

And yet Yangyang...

Yangyang and all of his protective hugs, like a willow tree on a rainy day. Yangyang and his blinding smile, endlessly positive like the night moon even in the darkest and most star-less night. Yangyang and his whispered ‘I love you’s and ‘Hey Sunshine’s, like a beautiful lullaby on a hot summer night. Yangyang was healing old wounds, letting go of life and learning the present exists.

Yangyang had saved him.

And Donghyuck loved him forever for that.

  
  


Forever.


End file.
